Careful what the bounty is
by rifaye
Summary: Very good story.Spike starts to have feelings for a new girl who came on the Bebop. A new gguy will join the crew with a girl. Many people say this is a good story, so read and review please!
1. Default Chapter

Sushigirl07 and Rifaye have done this together.   
  
  
WE own no one except Sam and hally.  
  
Meeting the Bebop  
  
  
Sam took long strides to reach the beach. The place of her birth, and surely the place of her death. The sand crunched underneath her shoes. Her heart beat as the waves went toward her, and back out to the sea. Sam's light brown hair flew on her face as the wind pushed it towards her even more. Quickly Sam looked down at her black tights and black shirt. Suddenly three guys started to come towards her. Sam knew the old music was playing.   
  
Sam took her fighting stance, and with a small kick in the sand she lunged at the center guy. He couldn't avoid the punch to his face, because it had come fast. Without stopping Sam threw a kick at the guy at the right. Helping his buds up, the guy that was at the left ran with his friends. Sam sighed, and left the beach. Across the street was a new bar. She had no care for the name. As Sam squinted harder she saw a pretty girl run in. Sam sighed again, and walked to the place. It was normal size, and then Sam walked in. A guy watched her from the corner. He studied her every move.   
  
Looking to her right, Sam noticed the girl from outside looking around. Sam turned around, but before she could leave the girl bumped into her. With a deep voice Sam apologized, and sat down on a stool. Quickly Sam flipped her attention to the television. A picture of a dog was on. The bounty. The television announced the dog's name as Ein, and that he had been missing for a while. Sam realized she needed friends to help her, and decided a dog would be nice. Even if it only was for a little while. With an excited voice she said that it was her's as the girl beside her said it too. Sam looked up, and at the girl. They silently agreed to do this together. After agreeing to meet n the Bebop, Sam left.  
  
The guy who had been watching her walked out. Sam walked away as she heard him mutter her name. With an annoyed attitude Sam pressed a button for her Rose to come. Her ship arrived minutes later. Sam was angry that the man had known her name. All who knew her name were pretty much dead. Realizing that she had passed the Bebop on a past journey, Sam put the coordinates in.   
  
Sam sat down with her head laying back. She hated when she was alone. Memories would flood her mind, and now she had five hours to suffer. The face of her family came into Sam's mind. She gripped her head to keep herself from crying. She still remembered that painful memory after ten years ago.   
  
(memory) Sam sat watching the television. There were no good shows on. The channel was playing toons like Tom and Jerry, and Sam was mad at her mother. Her mother, Sasha, was at the next door neighbor's house. Sam ran to the next door neighbors house to annoy her mother. Sasha was there. On the floor with her brother and father. Sam screamed, and sat in the corner. Waiting and wishing for her family to get up. Finally cops came to see what the problem was. As they checked the room, Sam was almost forgotten. The bodies still laid on the floor. She was terrified to even move. Sam didn't want to leave her family there. She didn't want them to truly die. After a lot of staring, a cop came, and took Sam away. She kicked and punched, and swore revenge.   
  
Sam sat up as the Bebop approached her eyes. Quickly Sam pushed away the tears. On the screen a young red haired girl came up. Sam said she needed a place to sleep, and she did. For long nights she had slept on the bare floor. The girl agreed to let her in as Sam parked her Rose. When Sam walked in, the girl was already on her like a fly.   
  
"Are you sleeping here, too? Can you play with Ed?" Sam nodded, and smiled weakly. She hadn't been with children since her family. Noticing that the hyper girl was Ed, Sam smiled again and walked to the coach. The girl from the bar was there. She looked up at her, and smiled. With an excited voice Ed asked Sam her name. Sam quickly told her the name that was rarely used. Sam's partner heard, and introduced herself as Hally. Sam nodded, and left to go find a bed.  
  
Finally reaching the end of the hall, Sam saw a room that looked comfortable enough. With a quick glance around her, Sam walked into the room. As she lay in the bed she heard three voices yelling. Two males and a female. After an hour or so, a man with green hair steamed into the room. He glanced at Sam, and clenched his fists. He had made it clear that he thought Sam was asleep because he didn't say anything. He quickly left muttering about the coach. Sam looked at the door, and sighed. Finally Sam fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Rifaye- like it? 


	2. Staying

We own no one but Sam and Hally  
  
  
Staying  
  
  
Sam awoke with a major headache, and it was killing her to think. As soon as she stood up and walked around, Sam noticed everyone was in the kitchen. With sleepy eyes, Sam entered to find everyone eating breakfast. They all looked at it as if it was poison. Sam was scared to try it, but recovered after the first bite. It wasn't so bad. Growing up had been a pain, and good food wasn't something she ever had. Noticing that Jet and Faye stared at her, Sam ate slower to stop bringing attention.  
  
Across from her, Sam saw Spike looking at Hally as he leaned against the wall. Sam made the face of being caught when Spike saw her looking at him. He knew that she knew. Sam noticed a tint of red on Spike's face. Sam's face was sad as she wished she had a reason to blush. Shaking everything off, Spike continued to eat.   
  
Some one was at the door of the Bebop, and Jet went to go answer it. Sam told him to sit down, and went to get the door herself. She had to get away from the table before she got emotional. Sam quickly answered the door, and blushed scarlet at the cute guy in front of her. Wish granted. The guy blushed as soon as Sam did, and was now scratching his head in nervousness. Sam had the urge to bite her nails, and keep herself from smiling. The guy introduced himself as Johna, and asked for Jet. Sam nodded, and called Jet. Quickly Sam left Johna there as she went back to the kitchen.   
Spike noticed the fading of red on Sam's face, and laughed at her. Sam was too happy to care. Spike yelled at her about the bed, but Sam dismissed the fight to go to his room. Dismissing Spike off made him mad. Spike decided to bug Hally.  
  
Before entering Spike's room, Sam noticed that some one was following her. She turned around to see who it was. Ed.   
  
"Is Sammy staying for a while?" Ed asked. Sam cocked her head to the side. Ed's eyes pleaded with her mind.  
  
"Only if Jet will let me." Ed smiled, and ran off to ask Jet. Why am I nice to kids? Seeing the stranger look at her, Sam tripped. She landed on her bottom, and Johna helped her up. Sam flinched when he put his arms around her waist. He noticed, and backed off. He hadn't meant to do that. Johna looked behind him as Sam started to leave. There was a little red haired girl. She laughed as she realized what she had just done. Johna leaned down, and gave a thanks. With a quick look at the leaving figure, Johna decided to follow her. His body wouldn't move, and he looked down in disappointment.   
  
Faye walked by, and seeing how hysterical Ed was. Quickly she went into her room. Ed ran to Spike's room, and entered. Sam sat on the bed with a fresh tear on her cheek, and she looked away when she realized Ed was there. Ed nodded signifying that Sam could stay. As Sam wiped away the tear, she smiled. Ed gave a cocky smile back, and pulled Sam's arm. They soon arrived at a part of the ship that no one was in except Ein. Ed saw Sam's eyes trail to the dog, and she realized that she was a bounty hunter. With a frown, Ed jumped in front of Ein.   
  
"Your not taking Ein!" Ed shouted with all her might. Then Sam agreed with Ed. Confused Ed smiled that Sam didn't want to take the poor dog. Just then, Ed decided to talk about Johna and Sam. Sam blushed a deep pink, and turned away.   
  
"I've got to go." Sam lied. She ran off hiding her smile. Then she bumped into some one. Sam looked up to find Hally. Hally was clearly happy or it seemed like it.   
  
"Look, Hally. I've decided that I'm not going to take the dog." Sam explained as she pushed her brown hair over her shoulders.   
  
"I know. Teehee."  
  
"What?! How?! I just…"  
  
"My secret." Hally said as she walked off to find Ed. She gave a sneer as Johna came by. Sam was still to shocked to notice. How did she know? Just then something attacked the ship. Hally stopped in her tracks, and Sam was puzzled. Who could be attacking?  
  
  
#############################################################  
  
Sam: Hey, what's going to happen in the next chapter?  
  
Johna: Well…  
  
Hally: There's going to be blushing! Teehee!  
  
Spike: Oh, great! (sarcastic)  
  
Faye: I hate this next chapter!  
  
Jet: Give it a break, Faye. We have company!  
  
Sam: Talking about company…I'm lonely.  
  
Johna: (whispering) Great! (clears throat) Maybe I can help.  
  
Sam: Just enjoy everyone! 


	3. cowboys and love

We own no one but Sam and Hally  
  
  
Cowboys and love  
  
  
Sam looked at Hally and they both shouted Ein. It had to be for Ein. Why else would they bother the Bebop? Quickly they both turned to see Ed with the dog in her hands. The dog could be seen shaking beyond control. Sam didn't need to hear Ed's need for help. It was all in her eyes. Without many other thoughts, Sam sent Hally to go defend the Bebop with Johna. As soon as they took off, she sent Ed and Ein to go hide. Ed nodded happily knowing she was going to be helped.   
  
Sam ran towards the direction that Jet was at. Suddenly her head ached in terrible pain. It didn't take long for her to fall to the ground. A spot of blood on the stomach area of her black shirt. She could just see the hall for a while, but then all went black. It had to be a memory.  
  
Sam stood on the street at the age of ten. Her back was dirty from laying down. Suddenly out of the dark came a few men. Realizing that they were partners of the people she had beat up hours before, Sam took her fighting stance. The stance that her father had taught her. The men came at her, and she moved to avoid them all. Quickly Sam jumped on their heads, causing them to fall into the mud on the alley floor. A few men were left, and they were the strongest of all. One jumped too fast, and only managed to hit her shoulder. Sam barely winced from the slight pain. Quickly Sam threw a punch at his stomach. Leaving him with his friends to wait to see who would hurt her. The second man stood waiting for Sam to attack. Finally Sam did. She made him think she was about to punch, but tripped him. Now all hopes were on the last man. His friends ran off when they saw something in his eye. Sam had seen it too, and was as confused as ever. It only made her make a mistake. She kicked, and missed the man's stomach. He grabbed a stick, and stabbed at Sam's heart. The hit made her fall to the floor. She was injured badly, and soon passed out. Sam awoke in the hospital, and stared up at the nurse who was supposed to be there. She was all alone.  
  
Sam sat up as she awoke from the memory. She seamed to be bleeding, and so Sam ran to the bathroom. She turned on the water, and cleaned her old wound. How come it was bleeding? Sam heard Johna come in with Faye. A small cry of pain escaped her lips. She didn't want to faint. It would be too many questions to answer. Hally wasn't in, and neither was Spike. Sam was about to worry, but she decided that if she did she would surely faint.   
  
  
Sam walked out of the bathroom, and bumped into Johna. Then Sam noticed she had left a little bit of blood on him. She quickly cleaned it off while blushing. This was so embarrassing. Just then Spike and Hally came in as Sam left to travel around the Bebop. She decided to go take her stuff out of her Rose. The only thing that was taken out was a box full of clothes. In Spike's room, Sam opened the box to see a red dress laying on top. The other clothes weren't great, but would do. The only thing she couldn't wear was a gown. Quickly, Sam started to put the stuff in spots of Spike's room. She couldn't let Hally sleep here, instead. Spike and her were clearly attracted to each other. Sam promised herself not to fall in love. No matter how hard it was.   
  
Spike walked in, and saw Sam's stuff. He looked at Sam with a look of complain. Her eyes already told him it was no use to argue. Spike's sighed, and left. With a look around the room, Sam left to go see Big Shot. She saw Johna talking to Ed. Ed shook her head, and Johna left.   
  
Ed ran to Sam to ask about the blood. Sam flinched at the question. With a fake look of happiness Sam shrugged her shoulders. It was embarrassing and painful to tell her past. Ed wasn't convinced, but left anyway. Sam thanked Ed silently. Johna walked by to go watch Big Shot. Sam thought she might as well.  
  
Jet complained about the repairs and told them to get a bounty. Sam ignored him as she watched the television. A bounty for 80 million woolongs. The thought of so much money gave Sam hope for a new life without pain. Ed was talking about a dance that they would have to go to, to catch the bounty. Sam remembered the red dress. Faye pulled Hally away after Jet said she couldn't go. Spike was laughing, and Sam thought it quite funny. Quickly Sam left to Spike's room to put her dress on. She slipped the red dress on, and left back to the living room.   
  
Hally was there with make up on, and a blue Chinese dress. She looked great, and Sam complimented her on the makeup as Hally told her Faye was waiting for her in the bathroom. Sam left for the bathroom, and found Faye waiting very impatiently. Sam complained the whole time that Faye was doing her make up. It was hard to stay still. Finally, Faye finished, and Sam went to the living room. Spike was there with Hally. They blushed when Jet came. Johna looked great, and everyone decided to go in his ship.   
  
Sam leaned forward to tell Johna something. Hally and Spike couldn't hear, and that was a good thing.  
  
"Don't try anything funny! I don't plan to fall in love with you." Sam said with only a small tint of red on her cheek. Johna had been planning to make this night special, and now he couldn't. Then he heard Sam say the last thing. "doesn't mean I won't" Sam had muttered. It was no time for the dance.   
  
They entered as married couples with a fake invitation. The dance started, and Johna couldn't help but ask to dance. Sam was some how special to him. They were soon dancing inside the crowd, and had lost site of their table and Hally and Spike. Only once did Sam see them, but that was as they got up to dance.   
  
Sam twirled around and around. The sensation was making her dive into a new world. A world without pain and torture. Finally the song was over, and Sam could no longer keep looking into Johna's eyes. They were so calm…  
  
Johna let go of Sam as she pulled away. They quickly looked for their table, and found it minutes afterwards. There was some good looking food there, and so they headed to eat hungrily. Johna pulled a chair out for Sam when they arrived, but she sat in a different chair. Johna gave a sigh, and sat down. Sam looked around to find Hally, and finally saw her a while after. Hally was in the crowd with Spike. Most likely teaching him how to dance.   
  
Both Sam and Johna stood up to go get them. They lost them in the crowd again, and had to split up to look. Johna looked on the left and Sam looked on the right. Sam looked at all the faces that stared at her from afar. None were familiar. Finally Sam saw Johna go to Hally and Spike. Spike put a frown on, and went to go eat. Johna went with him. Suddenly Sam felt a dagger on her throat.   
  
"You are coming with me to see your friends." the man said with a harsh voice. Sam stiffened at the thought of her bounty kidnapping her. The man pushed her to their table. Hally saw what was going on, and went over to them. She thought it was a joke. Spike sighed as he realized all the problems that were going to happen. Johna was worried, but tried not to show it. He failed. The bounty smiled with mischief. Sam waited with a bored look on her face. This must be hell. To be captured by a bounty in front of her crush and a guy with an attitude. Maybe hell was…her life.  
  
Rifaye- good? Bad? Reviews please. 


	4. Vanishing

We only own Hally, Johna and Sam  
  
  
Vanish  
  
  
The bounty fell to the ground, and behind him was Hally with a wide grin. Her foot was still in the air from the kick. She quickly lowered it, and sighed happily.  
  
"I'm going to take the bounty to the cops…" Sam started, but was rudely interrupted.  
  
"No you don't! I'm taking him!' Spike said. Soon the two were hollering at each other. Hally frowned, and started dragging the guy outside. Johna watched her leave, and sighed. Sam and Spike hadn't realized she had left with the bounty. Johna looked around to see tons of people staring at them.   
  
"Hally left with the bounty." Johna told Sam after tapping her on the shoulder. Sam walked outside with her arms clenched at her sides. Spike and Johna followed minutes later. They all climbed into Johna's ship, and waited to arrive at the Bebop. It didn't take long.  
  
When they arrived Sam rushed to Spike's room, and out of her items took out a diary. It was red and some pages were stained. As Sam heard Hally enter the Bebop, she threw the diary into the closet. Hally entered the room, and glared at the mess on the floor before giving a curious laugh. Sam gave a weak smile, shrugged her shoulders, and left the room. Leaving Hally to wonder.   
  
Sam wondered around the halls, and stopped upon hearing Johna's voice. He was whispering almost in a happy voice.  
  
"I love you. You know that?" Johna said.  
  
"Yup!" Ed answered. Sam gasped as she covered her mouth, and ran down to her Rose. She got in, and saw Spike looking at her blankly. Sam got in completely, and took off.   
  
"My sis!" Johna laughed merrily. Sam had already vanished.  
  
  
Johna: where's sam?  
  
Faye: she vanished you idiot!  
  
Johna: no!  
  
Rifaye- have fun. 


End file.
